Im Wahnsinn gefangen
by xXxJulixXx
Summary: Selbst nach Asura's Tod wird Maka von ihm verfolgt und schafft es immer mehr, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Wird Soul es schaffen, seine Partnerin zurück zu gewinnen?
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichi minna-san! =D**

**Mal ein neuer Versuch, dieses Mal AsuraXMaka! Grund dafür ist die Deviant Artistin Z-Raid, die mich dafür mit ihren wundervollen Bildern inspiriert hat.**

**Hoffe, ihr nehmt sie an und keine Angst, SoulXMaka Story's werden noch folgen! :D**

**Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
**

* * *

„_Wahnsinn lässt einen Furcht und Trauer vergessen,_

_wie eine Droge zerstört es die Seele,_

_doch wen interessiert das schon,_

_wenn es einem dadurch besser geht…"_

Es war nicht der Traum, wie jeder andere. Er war anders.

In ihrem Traum war finster, und Maka stand alleine da im Nichts, suchend nach einem Licht, nach einem Ausgang.

„_Maka… Komm zu mir…"_

„Nein! Verschwinde!"

„_Maka... Komm…"_

„Geh, weg! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!"

„_Du kannst nicht entkommen…"_

„Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„_Maka…Maka…Ma"_

…

„…ka... Hey, Maka, wach auf!"

Maka riss die Augen auf und erblickte ihren Partner, der sie verwirrt anschaute, seine Hände an ihren Schultern.

„S-Soul…? Was ist passiert?"

„Du hast geschrieen, als würde man dich ermorden. Ich konnte dich nicht einmal wachrütteln. Was hast du denn geträumt?"

„Der Kishin… es war so dunkel und ich habe nur seine Stimme gehört… Ich hatte Angst und versuchte durch das Schreien seine Stimme zu überhallen…"

„Der Kishin? Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt noch Träume vom Kishin hast? Du hast ihn doch vor einem halben Jahr erledigt. Den gibt es nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber mir ist das alles nicht so geheuer… Lass uns morgen zu Professor Frankenstein gehen und ihn darüber informieren. Ich möchte seine Meinung dazu hören. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich nichts Ernstes."

…

Am nächsten Tag machten sich die Zwei auf den Weg zu Professor Steins Labor. Marie empfing die die beiden mit viel Freude und lud sie ins Haus ein.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung, dass ihr uns besucht. Kommt, ich habe gerade Teewasser gekocht. Setzt euch."

Die Drei setzten sich an einen Tisch und Marie gab jedem eine Tasse frisch gebrühtem Tee. Soul schlürfte ein bisschen daran herum und verbrannte sich seine Zunge.

„Au… das ist heiß."

„Ich hab ja gesagt, er ist frisch aufgebrüht, Soul.", lachte Marie.

„Marie, ist der Professor nicht daheim?"

Marie schaute zu Maka.

„Doch, er müsste in seinem Zimmer sein. Warte, ich hole ihn."

Sie ging zu einer Tür, öffnete sie und schaute hinein.

„Stein? Soul und Maka sind hier und wollen etwas mit dir besprechen. Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Ich komme."

Marie kam zurück zu den Beiden, gefolgt vom Doktor, der wie jedes Mal an der Schraube in seinem Kopf drehte.

„Oh, hallo Maka und Soul. Schön euch zu sehen. Wie geht es euch?"

Er setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Gut, danke.", antwortete Maka, „Doktor Stein, ich muss ihre Meinung haben."

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Maka hatte diese Nacht einen Albtraum, aus dem ich sie nicht aufwecken konnte", schilderte Soul, was passiert war, „Sie hat geschrieen wie am Spieß und selbst mein wachrütteln hat sie nicht geweckt."

„Ich habe den Kishin in meinem Traum gehört, ich hatte so eine Angst, als ich diesen Wahnsinn in mir spürte… Ich weiß nicht, ob es alles nur ein Traum war…"

„Hmmm…"

Stein drehte an seiner Schraube, Marie strich Maka über die Wange.

„Du Arme, das muss ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen sein, so wie du schaust."

Maka nickte, schaute danach zu Stein, der immer noch überlegte.

„Haben sie eine Idee, was ich machen soll, Doktor Stein?"

„Am Besten du bleibst diese Nacht hier im Labor, damit ich deine Gehirnwellen messen kann. Im Traum reagieren besondere Stellen im Kopf, wenn ich diese messe kann ich herausfinden, ob es ein gefährlicher Wahnsinn ist. Dann würde auch klar werden, ob dein Traum nur Illusion war."

„Äh, okay…", antwortete Maka verwirrt aber akzeptierend.

Soul stand auf. „Okay, ich hole unsere Sachen zum Übernachten."

Maka schaute ihn irritiert an. „_Unsere_?"

„Ja, tut mir Leid, Doktor Stein, aber ich muss an Maka's Vater denken und wie sie ihn nachts verunstaltet haben. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie Maka ohne meine Aufsicht anrühren."

Nach Souls Worten wurde Maka auf einen Schlag bleich wie Kreide, der Gedanke von ihrem Vater hatte sie wohl völlig vergessen.

Doch Stein lachte.

„Du bist sehr aufmerksam, Soul, jetzt hast du meinen nächtlichen Plan zunichte gemacht."

„Stein, hör auf zu scherzen!", knurrte Marie.

…

Es war Nacht geworden.

Soul und Frankenstein saßen zusammen an der Maschine, an der Maka angeschlossen war. Sie schlief nun seit Zehn Minuten, die Blicke der Beiden verblieben zum Teil auf der Schlafenden, zum anderen Teil auf dem Gerät.

„Wann passiert denn endlich etwas?", meckerte Soul, der ungeduldig mit seinen Füßen hin und her schaukelte.

„Es kommt drauf an, wie schnell Maka in die Traumphase eindringt. Das kann immer einen Moment dauern, außerdem verbleibt man nicht länger als eine Minute in so einem Traum, außer man tut es künstlich."

„Ach, so was geht?"

„Ist so etwas wie Schlafmittel, nur mit ein paar Extrastoffen vermengt."

„Echt Cool."

„Oh, schau."

Der Radar des Gerätes begann auszuschlagen. Langsam und ruhig bewegte er sich hin und her. Soul beobachtete jede Regung.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Maka fängt an zu träumen…"

„Und was hat dieses Ausschlagen der Nadel zu bedeuten?"

„Das sind die Gehirnwellen von Maka, die für den Traum reagieren… aber…"

Der Zeiger schlug auf einmal weiter und schneller aus, kam unwahrscheinlich schnell in den rot markierten Bereich. Eine Zahl oberhalb der Nadel auf einem Bildschirm verschwand und ein _error_ blieb stehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit begann Maka sich zu wälzen und leise, flehende Töne kamen aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Hände verkrampften und zerdrückten ihr Kopfkissen.

„Sie löst tatsächlich Wahnsinn in ihrem Traum aus, faszinierend…"

„Heißt das, dass der Kishin…?"

Stein schüttelte beruhigt den Kopf.

„Jeder Mensch hat zu einem gewissen Teil Wahnsinn in sich. Da man sich nachts, wenn man schläft, am wenigsten unter Kontrolle hat, ist es nicht unnormal, dass bei einem Albtraum Hormone des Wahnsinns ausgeschüttet werden."

Soul seufzte.

„Puuh… Da bin ich ja erleichtert…"

…

„_Ich weiß, dass es dir schlecht geht, Maka."_

„Halts Maul! Mir geht es bestens! Was willst du schon von mir wissen?"

„_Ich bin eine Abbildung deiner Furcht, daher kenne ich dich."_

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir!"

„_Ich weiß… aber ich mich vor dir. Du hast es geschafft mich zu töten. Ein Schlag und du könntest es wieder tun… aber _willst_ du das wirklich?"_

Maka erschrak.

Das dunkle Nichts verschwand auf einmal, und der Maka wohl bekannte Ort der Ruhe erschien. Ein Wald bei sternenklarer Nacht, eine Wiese saftig grünen Rasens.

„W-Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„_Ich habe dich hier beobachtet, bevor ich dir erschienen bin. Ich habe dich hier weinen gesehen, in jeden deiner Träume lagst du am gleichen Ort, zur gleichen Zeit und weintest wegen demselben traurigen Grund… Ich habe es gesehen, Maka, den Grund für deine Trauer…"_

Maka schaute herum, da war nur diese große Wiese, umgeben von Laubbäumen des Waldes… und vor ihr erschien ihr Wahnsinn, die drei rot leuchtenden Augen…

„Nein… Nein, bitte, lass mich in Frieden…"

Sie rannte in die Gegengesetzte Richtung, versuchte dem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen.

„_Ich bin dein Frieden, Maka."_

Sie stoppte, und schaute zurück. Da stand der Kishin, Asura, gekleidet in eine schwarze Hose mit extragroßem Schlag und einem schwarz-rot gestreiften Hemd. Seine Verbände hingen von beiden Seiten in der Luft.

Maka begann zu zittern. Das letzte Mal, als sie den Kishin mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, war der Moment, wo sie ihn mit einem Faustschlag vernichtete.

Asura betrachtete sich selbst mit einem Lächeln.

„_Ah, du bist also im Begriff mich in deine Traumwelt mit einzubauen. Schön."_

Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, ihr Gesichtsausdruck böse verzerrt.

„Was willst du von mir?"

Asura lächelte ihr zu.

„_Ich möchte dir helfen, dich von deinem Schmerz zu befreien."_

„Du hast dich doch nie für Andere interessiert! Du hast doch nie jemandem geglaubt! Warum tust du auf einmal so, als würdest du mir helfen wollen? Als ob ich Hilfe von jemandem wie DIR bräuchte!"

Asura legte seine linke Hand über sein Gesicht, um es zu verbergen.

„_Seit du mich getötet hast, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich ohne Vertrauen nicht gewinnen kann. Du hast es mir bewiesen…_

_Ich kenne den Grund für deinen Schmerz, Maka, … es ist dein Partner…"_

Maka zuckte entsetzt zurück.

„Wo…Woher…?"

„_Es war so offensichtlich. Du liebst ihn über alles, aber du weißt, dass er sich nicht für dich interessiert, … dass es keinen Sinn hat…"_

„Halt den Mund! Du weißt nichts über mich! Also halt einfach den Rand!"

Asura ließ seine Hand wieder von seinem Gesicht und schaute mit traurig blickenden Augen in Maka's.

„_Ich sehe es schon vor mir, Maka, deine Zukunft… Bis zum Ende mit deinem Partner zusammen sein, während der Schmerz von Liebe in deinem Inneren alles zerstört. Ein Leben mit hoffnungslosen Wünschen, die niemals in Erfüllung gehen werden. Unerfüllte Liebe… so eine Furcht habe ich noch nie gespürt… vielleicht eher falsche Liebe…"_

„Halt endlich deine verdammte Fresse!", schrie Maka voller Wut und Schmerz.

Der Kishin ging auf Maka zu, die gefesselt dastand und sich keinen Millimeter rührte. Seine Hand wanderte zu Maka's Wange und strich sanft darüber, doch sie peitschte sie mit ihrer Hand weg und ging wieder auf Distanz.

Asura lachte kurz und erfreut.

„_Du begehrst Liebe, nicht wahr Maka? Alles, was du dir von Herzen wünschst, ist ein kleines bisschen Liebe, ein kleines bisschen Zuneigung, die dir weder Partner, noch Familie geben kann. Einfach von jemandem in den Arm genommen werden, damit man sich nicht alleine fühlt… _

_Das ist es, was du dir wünscht..."_

„Sei ruhig!"

„…_und die Person…"_

„Ich will nichts hören! Verdammt!"

„…_die dir Liebe geben kann…"_

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, du Scheißke-"

„…_bin Ich."_

Ein starker, kühler Windzug flog an beiden vorbei, machte aber keine schlimmere Gänsehaut, als Maka vor Angst schon hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht verhört. In den Augen, in die sie schaute, schimmerte ihr die Wahrheit entgegen. Und in seinem Lächeln steckte Mitleid, ihr eigener Schmerz…

Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen.

Asura begann mit seiner ruhigen Stimme wieder zu Sprechen.

„_Was möchtest du lieber, Maka? Ein Leben als Meisterin an der Seite einer Death Scythe, die dich niemals lieben wird? Oder ein Leben als Waffe an der Seite eines Menschen, der dich kennt, schätzt und liebt, wie du bist? Maka, du weißt, du besitzt das Blut einer mächtigen Waffe… Lass es nicht verderben, schlag den Weg deines Herzens ein! Wähle den Richtigen!"_

„Soul ist der Richtige!"

Maka schrie mit ihrer ganzen Kraft, der Kishin verlor jedoch keinen Funken seines Lächelns. Er durchdrang sie mit seinem Blick.

„_Maka… Denk an meine Worte… und warte die nächsten Tage ab. Und dann entscheide dich. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du willst, dass ich es sein soll…"_

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kishin samt der ganzen Traumwelt im dunklen Nichts und Maka fand sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder… Es war Morgen.

**To be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

**Ich bitte um Reviews! Dankeschöön! =3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil Zwei meiner AsuMaka Story. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch und viel Spaß! =D**

* * *

Einige Tage später…

…

Abends in der Shibusen Akademie.

Nach einem harten Arbeitstag traf Soul das Team Black Star und Tsubaki, die sich auf der Aufgabenwand umschauten.

„Yo, Black Star, Tsubaki.", grüßte Soul die beiden und hielt eine Hand hoch.

„Hey, Soul.", antwortete Black Star und klatschte in seine Hand.

„Na, wie weit seid ihr mit Seelen sammeln?"

„Ich habe schon Dreizehn Stück.", erzählte Tsubaki mit ein Lächeln.

„Na, wenigstens etwas."

„Und wie läuft es bei dir so?", fragte sie nun mit schüchterner Stimme.

„Gut. Maka und ich haben viel Spaß, der neuen Klasse etwas beizubringen."

Black Star fing an zu kichern.

„Also ich glaube, du machst lieber spaßigen Kram mit Maka."

Soul wurde rot im Gesicht und schlug Black Star in den Nacken.

„Halts Maul, Idiot, ich stehe nicht auf Maka! Sie ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ, zu flachbrüstig. Sie hat keine Reize."

„Aber ich dachte, du magst sie."

„Klar, _mag _ich sie, sie ist meine Partnerin. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich sie mag, aber sie interessiert mich ansonsten nicht weiter. Sie ist und wird nicht mehr sein. Außerdem ist-"

Plötzlich zog Tsubaki erschreckend schnell Luft ein und hielt ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Ihre Augen schauten entsetzt in Richtung Flurgang.

„Oh nein! Maka?"

Soul, auf einmal völlig blass, schaute in die gleiche Richtung.

„Was ist?"

„Maka… sie hat gelauscht… und ist gerade einfach weggerannt…"

„Autsch, das tut weh…", flüsterte Black Star, der zum ersten Mal Mitleidsgefühle zeigte. Soul begann ihr hinterher zu rennen.

Doch Maka hatte schon ein ziemliches Stück geschafft. Weinend rannte sie aus der Akademie in Richtung des Parks, wo sie sich hinter einen Haselnussbusch an einer hohen Mauer niederließ, ihre Arme um ihre Knie warf und weinte. Sie war sauer und eifersüchtig zugleich.

‚Wie kann dieser Mistkerl so etwas von mir erzählen, verdammt!', schrie sie in ihrem Kopf und schluchzte. ‚Wieso muss er mir so etwas antun…?'

„_Oh, Maka, es tut mir so Leid… Ich habe dich vorgewarnt, dass es passiert, aber ich konnte dennoch der Wahrheit nicht den Schmerz nehmen, die sie dir zufügt… Hättest du nur sofort auf mich gehört, dann hättest du nicht weinen müssen…"_

Maka schloss ihre Augen, und plötzlich kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie die großen, warmen Hände des Kishin auf ihren Schultern spüren, die sanft über sie strichen. Sie wehrte sich nicht… sie genoss es, diese Zuneigung.

„_Bitte weine nicht mehr, Maka. Weine nicht um diesen Kerl, denn er hat es nicht verdient, deine Tränen zu genießen. Maka, sag mir, möchtest du diesen Schmerz, dieses ewige Leiden dieser unglücklichen Liebe weiter ertragen? Möchtest du an dieser Trauer kaputt gehen? Bitte tu dir das nicht an… und komm zu mir…"_

Maka hörte auf zu weinen und riss die Augen auf, Asura's Stimme verstummte. Doch sie fühlte sich leer in diesem Moment, ohne ihn… darum schloss sie sie wieder und horchte. Und so konnte sie ihn wieder hören.

„_Maka, ich kann dir das geben, was Soul nicht kann. Ich gebe dir Liebe, Zuneigung und Treue. Niemals würde ich schlecht von dir sprechen. Ein Mensch, der Dich an seiner Seite hat, müsste der Stolzeste der Welt sein. Und ich wäre es. Ich brauche Dich, Maka, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein…"_

Maka wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

„Du hast damals aus Furcht deine eigene Waffe gefressen, da du ihr nicht Vertraut hast… Wie soll ich dir glauben, dass du mit mir nicht das gleiche tun würdest…?"

Maka verspürte auf einmal ein Gefühl von Trauer in ihr, jedoch nicht ihre eigene Trauer… es war die des Kishin.

„_Du hast recht… früher habe ich allen misstraut. Aber als du mich getötet hast, habe ich gespürt, dass man Vertrauen braucht, um glücklich zu sein… Maka, du musst mir Vertrauen, so wie ich es bei dir tue. Lass den Wahnsinn in dein Herz dringen, er tut nicht weh… er wird dir helfen, glücklich zu sein… Er wird"_

Die Stimme verstummte, gestört durch das Rufen einer anderen, bekannten. Maka öffnete die Augen und schaute nach oben zum Himmel, um die Stimme zu orten.

„Maka! Wo bist du, Maka? Maka!"

Es war Soul's Stimme, definitiv. Maka hörte sie durch gesamte Stadt hallen. Er suchte nach ihr… ein Funken in ihrem Inneren wollte ihm antworten, einfach Losschreien, damit Soul sie findet. Aber der andere, stärkere Teil in ihr blieb still. Er wollte einfach allein sein… und der Stimme Asura's lauschen…

„Maka! Verdammt, wo bist du? Maka! Maka…Maka…"

Die Stimme wurde leiser und verstummte dann völlig. Maka schloss ihre Augen wieder und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.

„_Du hast richtig entschieden Maka. Hättest du ihn gerufen, er hätte dich doch nur mit den gleichen Lügen beworfen, wie er es immer getan hatte. Er hätte alles abgestritten, damit du ihm verzeihst und er denken kann, wie naiv du bist. Aber du bist nicht naiv, Maka, du bist stolz und mächtig. Wir können ihm zeigen, was für eine Kraft wirklich in dir steckt… dafür musst du mir nur Vertrauen, Maka… das ist alles…"_

Und Maka begann ihm zu Vertrauen. Tatsächlich verspürte sie mit einem Schlag keinen Schmerz mehr, keine Trauer. War es der Wahnsinn, den der Kishin durch ihre Adern fließen ließ, damit sie dieses Glücksgefühl spürte? War es das wirklich?

Es war ihr egal… egal, wie gefährlich oder tödlich es für sie war… denn…

„…_Solange es einem damit gut geht, muss es einen nicht interessieren…"_

…

Später am Abend, der Himmel war getaucht in das Blutrot der untergehenden Sonne.

Maka hatte sich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Im Apartment war es totenstill, Soul war immer noch auf der Suche nach ihr. Doch Maka interessierte es nicht. Sie schlich in ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Tür, danach legte sie sich auf ihre gemachtes Bett und dachte nach… über Soul's Worte, über Kishin's Worte, über den Schmerz und den Wahnsinn. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte sich alles verändert in ihrem Leben.

Ihr Partner, ihr über alles geliebter Partner, für den sie alles getan hätte… er hatte sie verraten… und ihr Feind, der größte, gefährlichste Feind der gesamten Welt, war plötzlich der einzige, der sie verstand… der wusste, was sie brauchte. Sie wusste, dass sie mit dem Vertrauen des Kishin ihr gesamtes Leben, was sie in Shibusen aufgebaut hatte, mit einem Mal zerstören würde… doch der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen würde verschwinden. Sie könnte endlich ein glückliches Leben führen an der Seite eines Mannes, der sie so lieben würde, wie sie ist. Und das war alles, was sie wollte.

Plötzlich hallte der Knall einer zufallenden Tür durch das Apartment. Soul rannte durch den Flur und blieb vor Maka's Zimmer stehen. Er sah, dass die Tür verschlossen war und klopfte hastig an.

„Hey, Maka! Mach die Tür auf, ich muss mit dir reden."

Maka schwieg, sie hatte keinen Grund, ihm zu antworten.

„Maka! Verdammt, jetzt sei nicht beleidigt und mach schon auf!"

Wut begann langsam in ihr aufzukommen.

„Man, das ist echt uncool! Mach endlich die verdammte Tür auf!"

Die Wut kochte über.

„Lass mich in Frieden, du Idiot! Mit einem wie dir will ich nichts mehr zutun haben!"

Soul zuckte vor Maka's wütender Stimme zusammen, doch kannte er ihre Wutausbrüche nur zu gut. Es war ihm nicht unbekannt.

„Beruhig dich. Hör zu, alles, was du gehört hast-"

„…Ist eine Lüge, nicht wahr?", beendete Maka den Satz und schluchzte. „Ich kenne dein Muster, du wiederholst dich! Du denkst, ich bin so naiv und vergesse dein Lästern, wenn du mich drum bittest! Aber nein! Mir reicht es mit dir, Soul! Mir reichen deine ewigen Lügen und Lästereien! Aber ich bin ja _nur _dein Partner, über den kann man ja schlecht reden, den interessiert das ja nicht. Und weh tut's ihm auch nicht!"

„Maka…"

„Ich hasse Dich!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Soul die Wahrheit in Maka's Stimme hörte… und es machte ihm Angst. Das, hinter der Tür, war nicht mehr die Partnerin, die er mal gekannt hatte. Ihr Muster war ihm fremd, völlig eigenartig, aber dennoch war es immer noch sein Partner, er konnte es schlichtweg nicht ändern. Und doch spürte er eine Veränderung. Es war, als würde Maka's Seelenwellenlänge immer stärker, bösartiger werden. Und Soul konnte damit nichts unternehmen.

…

Vor ihr erschien die gleiche, trostlose Welt.

Die grüne Wiese, umringt von hohen Bäumen, die sanft im Wind tanzten in der kühlen Nacht bei seichtem Mondlicht. Sie stand in Zentrum ihrer Welt, sie war der Punkt, um den sich alles drehte… und so war es, als würden die Blumen der Wiese sie trösten wollen, als Maka weinend und schluchzend zu Boden fiel und sich ihrem Schmerz hingab. Der Wind wurde stürmischer, als würde er auf die Emotion des Mädchens reagieren, und fegte über das Feld.

„Verdammt, warum muss mein Leben so schrecklich sein? Was habe ich bloß falsch gemacht, dass sich nichts bezahlt macht…?"

„_Du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht, Maka…"_

Warme Hände fielen von hinten um ihren Hals und umarmten sie. Maka setzte sich auf, um dem Kishin in seine roten Augen zu schauen. Er lächelte.

„Asura…"

„_Es wird alles gut, Maka. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du glücklich sein wirst."_

Er umarmte sie und Maka gewährte es mit einem Schluchzen. Der Schmerz in ihrer Seele lag tief. Selbst der Kishin hatte keine Macht einen solch mächtigen Schmerz so einfach zu entfernen.

„_Deshalb musst du mir dein Vertrauen schenken, und dich dem Wahnsinn hingeben. Ich weiß, du fürchtest die Folgen, aber vergleiche den Wahnsinn nicht mit jenem, den du zuvor in dir hattest. Dein eigener Wahnsinn wird dich führen, sobald du ihn als den Deinen akzeptierst. Und solange…"_

Um Maka's Körper erschienen die Bandagen Asura's. Sie legten sich über Arme, Beine, Bauch, Hals und schließlich verschlossen sie auch ihre Augen, doch konnte sie immer noch sehen. Denn die Augen des Kishin zeigten ihr den Weg. Maka begann sich dem Wahnsinn hinzugeben… und als Asura seine Hand sanft auf ihr Gesicht legte, begann sie zu lächeln, zu grinsen, wie eine Wahnsinnige zu lachen.

„… _bin ich dein Wahnsinn, der dich führt."_

Maka spürte den Wahnsinn, der wie ein Heilmittel den Schmerz ergriff und versuchte, ihn aus ihrem Herzen zu vernichten. Doch es bedurfte noch sehr viel Zeit…

„_Bald ist es soweit, Maka, und dein Schmerz wird sich endgültig lösen aus deinem Herzen. All deine Sorgen werden der Vergangenheit angehören, du wirst glücklich sein… Ich helfe dir, dein Glück zu finden…"_

„Asura… ich… ich habe Angst…"

Asura nahm sie näher an sich und küsste ihre Stirn, Maka zitterte, doch der Kishin strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und beruhigte sie.

„_In dieser Welt… musst du überhaupt nichts fürchten, Maka, denn alles passiert, wie du dir wünschst, dass es passieren soll. Die Umgebung, die Personen, alles ist nach deinen Träumen aufgebaut. Auch ich bin am Ende nur eine Illusion deiner Fantasie. Aber ich bin nicht alleine das. Ich bin auch eine eigene Seele, die nur nach einem Körper Ausschau hält, den du mir geben musst, Maka. Aber das hat alles noch Zeit. Sobald der Wahnsinn deine Seele gereinigt hat werde ich dir weiter helfen. Zu aller erst muss es deinem Herzen besser gehen, erst dann komme ich."_

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist…"

„_Für Dich bin ich immer da, Maka…"_

**To be continued...**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Bitte, bitte, bitte Reviews! =D**


End file.
